


【芹源】梦情事

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *啪啪啪三十题之二十二：狭小空间。





	【芹源】梦情事

不知什么时候外头落了雪，窗户隔着一层雾蒙蒙的玻璃透出浅淡的白霜。风从窗的缝隙间泄露了一点寒气，吹进屋子里头就化成了不温不热的水滴。浴圌室里实在太狭小了，装下一个浴缸，再装下两个人就足够拥挤不堪。源治迷迷糊糊地踏进去，屈起长圌腿勉强缩在芹泽身上，被芹泽的手臂一扣就搂进怀里。  
  
「还疼吗。」  
  
他的意识已经困不太清楚了，连习惯性地抱怨浴缸太小、水温不够热、芹泽贴得太紧也忘了出口，径自靠在芹泽的肩头就闭了眼睛。是第几次在芹泽家留宿，在他的家人们难得的出去旅行的时期，芹泽拖着他在那个狭小的单人行军床上翻云覆雨，做到他再也射不出什么东西，身后变得湿漉漉的，稍微一动就有下圌流的液体沿着腿圌根淌下来。那个坏家伙还把他从不甚清醒的梦境中拽出来架着他去洗澡，念念叨叨的说了些什么，嘴碎得要命。源治一不高兴就干脆用吻堵他的嘴，杜绝一切废话。  
  
「腰抬起来一些，我帮你弄出来。」  
  
雪什么时候会停？反正无所谓了，也不用考虑还有没有回去的电车，芹泽的床才睡不下两个人，等会一起睡地上吧……有比水温更热的东西探到了后面，源治圌下意识地绞紧，酥圌麻的快乐又一次习惯性地涌上来，舒服得让他哼出全身心愉悦的鼻音。  
  
「别撩我了……源。」  
  
那声音太远太远，像隔了一层梦的迷雾。肉体的温暖却是真实的。耳廓被亲吻，下圌体被揉圌弄，他忍不住夹紧腿圌间那只作乱的手，意识却往梦里不断沉下去了。哗啦啦的水声、排气扇的噪音、耳边缠圌绵的话语，都随着欲念化作大雪纷飞的冬夜里最后一丁点记忆。他射在热水里，睡在芹泽怀里，再没有什么能庸扰他的甜梦。  
  
  
  
如果还有什么非要说出口才能安眠的话，那也一定就只剩那一句——  
  
「我爱你。」  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
